


Unthinkable

by orphan_account



Series: Untitled [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Oral Sex, Established Father/Daughter Relationship, Established Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, John Watson is dirty dirty man, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mycroft Holmes is a dirty dirty man, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Relationships, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Voyeur Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There you are on your knees, sucking off John as Daddy watches you. John's fingers lightly stroke your hair as you listen to his labored breathing above your head. Daddy's words of encouragement echo in your ears as you bob up and down on John's thick cock.</p><p>"You are such a good girl for Daddy."</p><p>It was utterly unthinkable to imagine how this even happened in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on where you are in the world, the age of consent varies considerably.
> 
> According to laws in England and Wales, the age of consent is 16, but if the person is a student of the older person it becomes 18.
> 
> I have labeled this story with an underage warning as a precautionary measure. How old someone thinks this character could be will be left entirely in reader's imagination.
> 
> Please read the tags for warnings.
> 
> This has neither been brit-picked or beta'd.

There you are on your knees, sucking off John as Daddy watches you. John's fingers lightly stroke your hair as you listen to his labored breathing above your head. Daddy's words of encouragement echo in your ears as you bob up and down on John's thick cock.

"You are such a good girl for Daddy."

It was utterly unthinkable to imagine how this even happened in the first place.

 

******************************

 

You had just arrived home from school. You knew Daddy was finally going to be home after his business trip, so you bounded up the stairs and quickly unlocked the door to let yourself inside. You sprint into the living room, hoping to find him there.

 

"Daddy, I'm so happy you're.... home."

 

What you do find is Daddy sitting on the sofa with his boyfriend John. You haven't exactly met him officially yet, but apparently that's all about to change.

 

"Sweetheart, you remember John, don't you?"

 

"Yeah. Hi." you huffed.

 

"Hello, again." John smiled. "Did you have a good day at school?"

 

You shuffle slightly and look down at your shoes, purposefully not making eye contact. "It was all right."

 

Daddy, clearly sensing something is wrong, asks John to leave the room for a moment so he may speak with you privately. He pats his hand on the sofa and you join him, flopping onto it indignantly.

 

Daddy turns to you and gingerly places his hand on your knee. "I know this is about John being here. I have missed both of you immensely and hoped the three of us could share a lovely evening together."

 

Gosh, you missed the way his hands felt on your skin. Your face flushes warmly and you lick your lips. You gaze up into his blue eyes and gripe, "But, _Daddy_. I was hoping it would be just the two of us. I've missed you _so much_."

 

"Darling." His hand cups your knee, drawing a soft moan from your lips. "We will have plenty of time alone this weekend. Will you at least _try_ to be civil to John for me? I promise I will make it up to you in every way possible." Mycroft purred as his fingertips lightly caressed your skin.

 

You giggle softly at his touch. "All right, daddy. I'll be nice to John. But he has to remember to share you."

 

Mycroft chuckles. "I am certain that it will not be a problem, my dear." Daddy bends towards you and softly kisses your cheek. His lips linger there as his hand glides up your knee and rests on your thigh. "Promise to be a good girl for Daddy?"

You nod your head and smile brightly. "I promise."

 

**********************************

 

After a rather scrumptious dinner and delightful conversation (John is actually quite funny and not as boring as you once thought), the three of you then retire to the living room to watch a film on the telly. You are nestled in between the two of them, your head on Daddy's shoulder.

 

Suddenly feeling a bit stiff; you raise your arms over your head, close your eyes and stretch your back. You then thrust out your chest and groan pleasantly as the relaxing sensation washes over your entire body. When you open your eyes again, you catch John staring at you, his eyes filled with lust. He licks his lips and murmurs, "Your dad's been telling me _all_ about how you're such a good girl for him." He leans in close. "Care to show me as well?"

 

"Umm, Daddy?" you stammer as you look over at him nervously.

 

Daddy places a reassuring hand on your knee. "It is all right, sweetheart. Please demonstrate for the good doctor how good you are for me."

 

You turn your head back towards John and smile brightly. You slide closer to him on the sofa and gently kiss him. John pulls you towards him, his lips hungrily kissing yours. Your hand trails down his torso all the way down to his groin. You eagerly cup his bulge and massage his growing erection through his jeans. A low, deep groan vibrates on your lips from his mouth. Your palm rubs him to full hardness, causing John to writhe underneath your touch.

 

Clearly unable to wait any longer, he releases himself your lips, looks down at his crotch, back up at you with his puppy dog eyes and whimpers, "Please?"

 

Well, how could you refuse such a desperate plea?

 

You carefully push back the coffee table in order to give yourself enough room to kneel on the floor in front of John. You gracefully slide onto the carpeted floor and settle yourself between John's warm thighs. Your nimble fingers quickly undo his belt, unbutton his jeans and pull down his zip. You gingerly reach into his pants and release his thick, leaking erection from them. He's about as thick as Daddy, but not as long. You wrap your fist around the base of it and slowly start to stroke him tantalizingly.

 

"John, does this feel good?" you asked coyly.

 

You're answered by John's labored breathing as he chokes out, "Yes. Fuck, yes. Oh please...."

 

"Please _what_ , John? Tell me what you want me to do."

 

John gulps slightly before he softly growls, "I want you suck my cock. Please suck my cock. Oh fucking hell..." he gasps as your tongue suddenly licks a broad stripe up the underside of his dick.

 

"Do you like that, John?" you cooed.

 

"Yes. Oh god yes. Please don't stop."

 

You roll your tongue around the head, paying special attention to the glans. His hand is instantly in your hair, encouraging you to open your mouth and take as much of him down your warm, wet throat. You wraps your lips tightly around his cock and bob your head up and down, eliciting soft groans from John up above you.

 

Just next to you, you hear Daddy's soothing voice praising your efforts.

 

"You are such a good girl for Daddy."

 

You feel the brush of Daddy's suit against your back as he moves from the sofa and sits down on the coffee table behind you.

 

"Sweetheart, why don't you use your other hand to caress John's testicles? He's quite fond of them being handled during oral sex. Oh, that's it. _Very_ good. Wouldn't you agree, John?"

 

"Yeah." John breathed. "Fuck."

 

"Now, my dear, try to swallow him all the way down your throat. I know you can do it if you put a bit of effort into it."

 

After a couple of failed tries, you eventually swallow John all the way down to the base, feeling his blond pubic hairs tickling your nose. You pull off his cock with an obscene pop and cough lightly. Daddy reassuringly rubs your back, commending your efforts.

 

"Well done, my dear. Are you all right?"

 

You turn towards Daddy and nod your head.

 

"Excellent. Why don't you finish showing John what you can do with that talented mouth of yours, hmm?"

 

"Yes, Daddy."

 

You engulf John's thick cock once again, sucking him harder and faster, his deep moans filling the room obscenely. You feel John's body tensing underneath you and brace yourself as he shoots his sticky come down your throat. You continue swallowing him down as he rides out his orgasm.

 

You glide his softening cock out your mouth and clean him gingerly with your tongue. You then carefully put him back in his pants and wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. You lave your tongue over your hand, savoring the excess come that has been gathered there.

 

"Daddy, how did I do?"

 

Mycroft smiles down at you and says, "Why don't you ask John how well you did, my dear?"

You turn your head back towards John and gaze up at him wantonly. You lick your lips, tasting him there. "John, am I a good girl?"

 

John chuckles lightly and sighs appreciatively. "Yeah, darling. You are a _very_ good girl."

 

"Well, my dear, I believe it is time for me make good on on my bargain with you earlier this evening." Mycroft beamed. "Let us begin, shall we?"


End file.
